


Underside

by FangirlOfPower



Series: Sanders Sides Fics [4]
Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, Undertale, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Undertale, Alternate Universe - Undertale Fusion, Crossover, Gen, I might add Deceit as a character who knows, Nonbinary Chara and Frisk, There weren't enough Thomas Sanders Crossovers, When will Thomas be allowed to introduce himself?, there's no Frisk in this story technically though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 11:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14471565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlOfPower/pseuds/FangirlOfPower
Summary: Thomas has fallen and he can't get up.Yet.He now has to travel through the Underground to get back home to his family, friends, and fans.Along the way, he and the Sides make lots of new friends and new discoveries.





	Underside

**Author's Note:**

> Note! I usually write Chara as a girl, but in this story Chara is nonbinary! So please correct me if I accidentally use female pronouns for them.

When Thomas wakes up, he has a splitting headache, a sore back, and what feels like new clothes. He sits up, rubbing his head. 

_“Ah! You’re awake! Finally!”_ Roman says inside his head. _“You’ve been asleep for HOURS.”_

_“I was beginning to worry,”_ Virgil admits. 

_“You were worrying for hours,”_ Roman says. 

_“Now don’t fight,”_ Patton tells the two. _“We were all worried about Thomas.”_

“What happened?” Thomas looks down at himself. He’s wearing a blue and purple shirt and blue jeans. He’s covered in dust and dirt and he’s sitting in a bed of yellow flowers. Buttercups? 

_“We fell down the mountain,”_ Logan says. _“I do not know how we survived, especially without any broken bones.”_

“*Well this is new.” Thomas looks up to see a…? 

“A ghost?” 

The ghost scoffs and folds her arms. She blows her ginger hair out of her face. “*That’s not new. Yeah, I’m a ghost. But who are the other humans?” 

Thomas looks around and realizes that the Sides are also there, translucent like the ghost before him. “Uh… Those are my Sides. They aren’t usually visible.” 

_“She can see us!?”_ Patton grins. _“That’s so cool!”_

“*They. I don’t have a gender.” 

Thomas nods. “Nonbinary. I have nonbinary friends.” 

They brighten. “*You know the term and respect it! We’re going to get along great.” 

Thomas smiles. “My name is Thomas.” 

“*Chara. Do your Sides have names?” 

“Yeah.” 

_ “I’m Patton!”  _

_ “Prince Roman.”  _

_ “Logan.”  _

_ “Virgil. You can call me Virge.”  _

Chara nods. “*Alright. But what are they?” 

“Excuse me?” 

Chara folds their arms. “*I’m guessing they’re sides of your personalities. What sides?” 

_ “Morality!”  _

_ “Creativity!”  _

_ “Logic.”  _

_ “...Anxiety.”  _

Chara nods. “*That explains the Soul colors.” Before Thomas can ask them what that means, they turn. “*Come on. It’s time to go. I won’t stay semi-solid much longer.” 

“What?” Thomas follows them. “What’s going to happen to you?” 

“*I’ll fade to the back of your mind. I won’t be able to do much, but I have been told I do a wonderful running commentary, like in a video game.” The child grins as they look back at him. “*I’ll be fine.” 

Thomas takes a good look at them. Their long ginger hair keeps falling into their face, obscuring one of their green eyes. Freckles cover their face and arms, standing out against their pale skin. A flower crown of buttercups rests on their head. Or is it coming out of their hair? 

“*What’re you doing?” Chara looks confused. 

“Taking a good look at you before you fade.” 

Chara nods. “*Nice. Hey, can I ask you a question?” 

“Go ahead.” 

“*Who are you attracted to?” 

Thomas grins. “Definitely not the straightest guy on the block.” 

Chara smirks. “*Great. You need to act pretty bi down here. You’ll do great.” They flicker and look down at themself. “*Welp, see you later Thomas. And the rest of you.” They disappear in a poof of red. 

Thomas looks up at his sides. “Well, I suppose we should go onward.” He starts into the caves, a strange feeling washing over him. 

**[*Beginning your adventure fills you with DETERMINATION.]**

**[*File Saved]**

* * *

 

##  **WARNING! This game is intended to be played by a single player. Are you sure you want to play with five players?**

##  **}YES{     NO **

##  **UNDER ~~TALE~~ SIDE**

 


End file.
